Iron Muscle Gym
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Cary meets Rory at Iron Muscle Gym
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Cary is working out at Iron Muscle Gym when he spots a pretty cute girl and stops walking out and comes over to her.

''here let me spot you.'' he tells her and starts helping her lift her weights

''are you seeing someone?'' he asks her

Rory just looks at herself in the mirror focusing on herself ignoring him.

''I'm sorry did you hear my question?'' he asks her

''do you have a boyfriend?'' he asks her

''do I have a boyfriend?'' she asks him

''yea...'' he says

''no.'' she says and looks back at him then looks forward again at both of them in the mirror

''here call me sometime lets go out.'' he says and gives her his card

Rory takes it and smiles watching him walk away and goes back to working out.A little while later she sees him with all his stuff heading towards the doors so she gets up from the thing shes working out on and goes after him.

''hey!'' she says

''hey!'' he says

Rory looks at him and kisses him and he kisses her back holding her face.

Rory pulls away and is shaky and out of breath without her eyes open.

''you okay?'' he asks her

''yea...yea I'm great.'' she tells him slowly opening her eyes

''okay so see you later.'' he says

''mmm back at your place later?'' she asks him

''um yea sure.'' he says

''but wait I don't know your address what is your address?'' she asks him

''here where's my card I'll write it down for you.'' he tells her

Rory get it out for him and gives it to him and he writes down his address on the back of it.

''thanks.'' she says and slides it back into her pocket

''okay so see you later.'' he says

Rory just nods and watches him leave 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later on that day Rory goes back to her apartment and showers and is getting dressed when her phone rings so she picks it up and answers it.

''Hello?'' she says

''Hi Hunnie.'' Lorelai says

''oh hey Mom.'' Rory says

''how ya doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells her

''what are ya doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing much just got out of the shower now I'm trying to find something cute to wear out tonight.''Rory tells her

''oh where ya going you have a date?'' Lorelai asks her

''maybe I met this guy at the gym today and we are getting together tonight.'' Rory tells her

''aww so what's his name what's he like?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory picks up her sweats from the floor and pulls out his card and looks at it ''he's great his name is um Cary Argos.'' Rory tells her while looking at his card

''and he's really sexy and is a great kisser.'' Rory tells her

''so were you um working out together?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh geeze Mom that was so dirty!'' Rory says

Lorelai just laughs.

''um well no but he came over and started helping me spotting me when I was lifting weights and asked me if I had a boyfriend and I said no.'' Rory tells her

''so are you guys like going out to dinner or something?'' Lorelai asks her

''no probably just back to his place or something.'' Rory tells her

''what? Lorelai questions her

''your going to your dates place on your first date?'' Lorelai asks her

''um yea why we are probably just going to hangout anyway.'' Rory tells her

''theres no hanging out when you just met and your already kissing already kid sorry!'' Lorelai tells her

''mom relax nothing will happen!'' Rory tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''okay so what are you going to wear tonight?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know yet maybe just some comfy jeans and a cute teeshirt,sweater,or cami.'' Rory tells her

''oh cute cute.'' Lorelai says

''okay Mom I still have to do my hair so I'll let ya go and call you later.'' Rory tells her

''okay hunnie have fun and be safe.'' Lorelai tells her

''we will bye.'' Rory says and hangs up and goes into her bathroom and does her hair all curly and cute and smiles at herself and does a few last looks before grabbing her stuff and head over to Cary's and knock on the door and he opens it.

''Evening,Rory.'' he says in a sexy tone

''Hi.'' she says sweetly

They kiss for a few seconds.

''come on in.'' he says and lets her in

''okay thanks.'' she says and walks in and Cary closes the door and they kiss a little more

''so what are we doing tonight where are we going for dinner?'' she asks him

''oh well anywhere you want.'' he tells her

''what about Indian do you like Indian food?'' he asks her

''yea I love it!'' she says

''good I know this amazing Indian restaurant downtown that you will just love!'' he tells her

''great!'' she says

They kiss more

''you look incredible.'' he tells her

''thanks your not so bad looking either your really sexy yourself.'' she tells him

Cary blushes ''thanks.'' he says

''you want some wine?'' he asks her

''yes please.'' she tells him

''white or red?'' he asks her

''oh red please.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and pours them each a glass and gives hers to her and clinks her glass gently

Rory smiles

they both sip thier wine at the same time. 


End file.
